


教材英文素拼音的理由

by batcat229



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-15
Updated: 2013-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-11 14:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7056355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batcat229/pseuds/batcat229





	教材英文素拼音的理由

话说某年某月某日，学科们的名称都换成了英文........  
  
“踹尼斯~~~~~~~踹尼斯~~~~~~~~”  
  
刚下课的语文，哦不，是踹尼斯先生不幸地遇上了这次风波的始作俑者。  
  
“干甚？英！格！丽！死！”  
  
“哦！踹尼斯！为了表示你们牺牲小我全都为我的精神，我请你们去吃顿饭好吗？”  
  
哦！周树人先生，今天阳光灿烂。阳光明媚，我和你正在讨论陶潜所以没有看到那边闪亮的金色呆毛对不对？我听不见~~~我什么都听不见~~~~~~~~  
  
“踹尼斯~~~~~~~~~踹尼斯~~~~~~~~~”  
  
然后【哗~~~~~~~】（←语：谁看错了？谁看错了？看错的人给我回去撞墙一百遍啊一百遍！！！！）地一声，世界安静了。（化：肥西科斯，我总觉得少了一瓶什么，你有是不是碰过这里的东西？）  
  
“吵死啦！英格丽死！！！因为你，我们现在都快烦死了！！！！！！”  
  
可惜啊，今天阳光灿烂，阳光明媚，没有人看清楚这个凶手的样子，大概是某位学生？  
  
“好痛........”  
  
不愧是外教，连恢复能力都是一等一的强。  
  
“踹尼斯~~~~~~~”  
  
“滚！再吵我就踹死你！！！！！！”  
  
“别这么凶嘛！明明昨晚还......啊~~~~~~~~~~~~~”  
  
——————我是地理说今夜将有流星的分割线——————  
  
“哟！踹尼斯！”  
  
“数学！你不要跟他一个德行！！！！我们是耀家人，凭什么要为一个外国佬改名改姓的？”  
  
“我本名就叫“马斯”啊！”  
  
“滚！！马【死】先生！”  
  
“没关系，我们可以一起回家慢慢滚（床单）踹尼斯先生~~~~~~~~~~~”  
  
“尼奏凯！你不要过来！！！救...............”  
  
————我是作者说这真不是凑字数的分割线————  
  
“赫斯特利酱~~~~~无论是中文还是英文，赫斯特利酱的名字都很好听呢~~~~~”  
  
“我下午还有课，不过明天早上没有........//////// 今天晚上.......你可以......”  
  
“赫斯特利酱~~~~~你害羞的表情也好可爱啊~~~~~~不打扰了撒~~~~~~~”  
  
————我是疑问为什么政君可以游手好闲的分割线————  
  
“诶？拜耳勒菊酱？你不是有课吗？”  
  
“555555555555不要再叫人家这个名字啦！！！！“白讹了橘”神码的不是人家的名字！！！人家的标本都是人家自己做的，哪有讹别人的！！！！”  
  
哦！地理君，不，菊欧格菲先生，你家的拜耳勒菊在召唤你，快来啊，救命啊！你现在来可以救一送一啊！！！！  
（以上是【破】利提克斯先生的内心活动）  
  
既然今日阳光灿烂、阳光明媚，我们阳光的地理君，不，菊欧格菲先生又在哪里呢？现在，画面转至5里开外的原始森林里。（←不要问我介东西是怎么来的，菊欧格菲先生是怎么瞬移过去的.....）  
  
“菊呕个肥........拜耳一定会很讨厌胖子的，我一定要好好锻炼！”  
  
（政：不对!这是谁啊？这不是裴伊先生吗？菊欧格菲先生你被裴伊先生附身了吗？你的英语水平哪里去了？（←因为地理经常周游世界，所以精通很多国的语言）不对，现在不是吐槽的时候了！菊欧格菲先生！快回来吧！！！！）  
  
————我是费西克斯要反攻的分割线————  
  
“啊哈哈哈！卡梅斯特利！你这娘们的名字是怎么回事啊？哈哈哈！英格里斯真是太棒了！！被我抓到痛脚了吧！”（不行，作者现在满脑子是死蠢的普爷.....）  
  
“肥西咳死，我还有课，晚上【哔】时见。”  
  
哦。今天阳光灿烂。阳光明媚，我没有听到那个河蟹的词语。作者，你不是设定他是温柔面瘫（攻）吗？那个是谁啊？卡梅斯特里你给我回来！！！！  
  
“缪斯科，你唱歌还是那么好听。”  
  
“亚特，你画的画也还是那么好看。”  
  
  
于是这阳光明媚，阳光灿烂的一天就成了所有人心中的痛（？）为此，在语文的主导下，所有科目的英文名（除英语）从此统一使用拼音。  
  
  
后记：  
哦这就是最符合俺智商的文章啊，因为是第一次写文所以如果大家在看的过程中能开心一笑就好了，如果因为口中含有杂物导致屏幕损坏的话不胜荣幸，但这里不提供赔偿服务。  
  
灵感来源自俺极其低下的智商、悲惨的英语和悲壮级数量的作业以及糟糕的天气。（←好吧，我都看不出这有些神马联系......）  
  
Ps：以后还可能会有学科RPG之类的东西如果有人回复的话可能会产的快一点哦！  
（↑不过别抱什么期待就是了.......）


End file.
